Theoretical Technology
"For SCIENCE!" :- -Popular Allied nose-art Theoretical Technology is the newest and least-refined subset of Allied technological wizardry. The Allies embrace high-level sciences to a degree unheard of by the other factions, working tirelessly to unlock the secrets of the universe so they can turn them around and shoot them at people. M.A.S.S. Technology Using a clever molecular compression system, M.A.S.S. tech (Molecular Abridging Subspace System) allows for objects to be dynamically, if temporarily, scaled in size and mass, which has many battlefield applications that are only starting to be realized. One of the mysteries of M.A.S.S technology is that decreasing a vehicle (and once it was determined to be safe, a person)'s size causes them to move faster for the duration of the effect. Objects have the same durability (in ways less, as they are easily crushed by regular sized vehicles), but travel at nearly twice the normal rate. In contrast, objects that are increased in size are much slower than usual. However, could be more easily explained by fuel, muscle, and machine parts being less dense, if not for the fact that grown objects are also capable of crushing regular sized objects with ease, and grown weapons are much more powerful. Allied Scientists are still attempting to understand the complex molecular interactions that lead to these effects. Additionally, M.A.S.S. technology has also greatly boosted Allied precision manufacturing capabilities, allowing them to make great strides in the miniaturisation of technologies such as particle accelerators. However, the experimental nature of M.A.S.S. technology, along with the various complexities involved in its usage, ensure that such techniques are some time away from becoming widespread. * Cryocopter * Higgs MASS Tank Solar Technology By collecting, storing and directly redirecting solar energy, one can create a more powerful and varied wavelength using only the power of the sun. Though such weaponry takes a long time to build up power, it can be very worth it. Shining Death In 1954 a group of scientists from the Allied Nations, working for Bell Laboratories, were looking for a new means of power. Their sight was directed at the skies, on something that was never shaded; the sun. Their research found out that they could collect sunlight from silicon laced with certain impurities, as it would became highly sensitive to the sunlight. They then created a solar cell prototype with 8% efficiency. They presented it to the science community and gained praise for their discoveries, even receiving the 1954 Nobel Prize in Physics. The Allied Nations saw great possibilities in the technology for reducing the dependency on depletable resources and hired the scientists to continue perfecting their work. Further research gave rise to the idea of launching a satellite, which would then be capable of gathering solar energy without interference from the atmosphere, converting it to electric energy and somehow sending it to the surface. This would bypass one of the problems of the ground-based solar cells, which was that they didn't work in bad weather or at night time. Construction began next year. The solar energy gathering satellites were launched into orbit, and research into improving the efficiency of solar cells continued in the meantime. In 1956 the first satellite went online and began to gather solar energy. Part of the satellite, an electromagnetic "gun", was intended to send the solar energy to a photovoltaic power plant on the ground. When the satellite was fully charged, scientists activated the gun. What happened next totally caught the scientists off guard. From the satelite a blinding orange beam was projected towards the planet. The accumulated solar energy, focused into a small solar beam, ended up melting the photovoltaic power plant entirely. No one was injured, but everyone was surprised. After a few hours, the Allied Forces agreed that such a weapon would be a boon against their enemies and the military took charge of the funding for the project. Even more satellites were constructed, and a network covering the entire globe, known as the Athena Satellite Network or Athena SatNet, was established. Development was shifted to Sweden, where the scientists from Bell joined the newly-formed technology firm Angstrom Defense. The company would create a vehicle which would carry the equipment that would allow for the satellites to be employed for use on the battlefield, including powerful computers needed to perform the calculations required before a targeting solution could be acquired. The resulting Athena Cannon would become one of the most used artillery vehicles in the Allied Forces during World War III. Application Solar technology was presented in Athena Cannons, combined with Athena satelites in orbit, giving the Allies a deadly orbital strike system and artillery piece. After the war, the new Ares Mobile Solar Cannon was developed, concentrating solar energy into concentrated beams capable of melting tanks. Solar energy is, however, also used peacefully. Solar cells are in a few vehicles as alternative source of power, widely used by Allied citizens of all stripes, commonly seen in modified Volkswagen Beetles, now dubbed Volts''wagens. *Athena Cannon *Ares Mobile Solar Cannon Microwave Technology Though the application of '''Microwave Technology' was initially limited to its use as a means of wireless power transmission and as a way to heat food, microwave technology is starting to creep into Allied science as an offensive weapon, their abilities to excite water molecules unsurprisingly deadly (after all, most pilots are 70% water). *Barkhausen Projector Proton Technology By using the nucleus of an atom and accelerating it to relativistic speeds with magnetic forces, one can create a powerful weapon that will literally shatter subatomic bonds and release massive amounts of energy. *Mesofortress Gunship *Proton Collider *Grand Collider *Particle Expeller *Rocketeer *Harbinger Gunship G.A.P. Technology By partially tearing a hole in between our dimension and another, G.A.P. (Generated Abstract Plane) technology is the perfect stealth system, obscuring vision, sound, and radar from penetrating while allowing those under the effect to see out of the field. Considered the most important technology of the Second World War, G.A.P. tech is used a great deal less these days, which may be connected to the strange rumours regarding its abilities. *Mirage Tank *GAP Tower Atomic Fusion Though atomic fission, the breaking apart of an atom's structure to release energy, remains elusive to Allied scientists, they are rapidly making headway into a potentially more powerful energy source, Atomic Fusion, which is the opposite; combining two atoms together to create a larger atom. It is based on modern spectrum technology to clash common Hydrogen atoms together with Boron-11, creating carbon and energy while staying clean during the process. Unfortunately this new power source is thus far very difficult to control and harness. *Fusion Torchtank *Achilles Superiority Fighter *Experimental Workshop Upgrade *Power Plant Upgrade Quantum Technology Using subatomic properties such as intrinsic fields, uncertainty principles, and the strangeness of quarks, the Allies have created devastating weapons and highly effective defenses that work on a level too small to be comprehended by the layman. *Heisenberg Assault Copter *Pion Isospin Array *Planck Compressor Artificial Intelligence One of FutureTech's cancelled projects involved the creation of artificial intelligence. The Allied Forces had requested a heavy ground unit that could stand against the Soviet Apocalypse tanks and the Imperial King Oni. FutureTech had an idea, which led to their most daring--though ultimately failed--project to date; the creation of a processor able to evolve, think like a human, and use its weapons with deadly accuracy. The development team divided into two groups, one to work on the processor and other on its special weapons. Development took one year, but the the final processor was only a little faster than FutureTech's other processors, and a far cry from the advanced computers of the Mediterranean Syndicate and the Empire of the Rising Sun. The group working on weapons was more successful. They created a large tank-like robot armed with two experimental Neutron Scramblers, which after touching anything unleashed a large "explosion", which was strong enough to significantly damage an Apocalypse Tank's exterior armour. The robot could also rotate it's cannons around to use its Riot Beam Cannons, which could tear through almost anything quickly. Even though it had those weapons, the "Future Tank X-1" was useless without its super processor. The project drained so much money that development was stopped and for now only one Future Tank exists, located deep within the sublevels of FutureTech's Amsterdam compound, with only the body and weapons functional. The role that the Future Tank was created for was soon taken by the Assault Striker. The opening up of trade with Japan has given FutureTech several new insights into computer technology, and the processor itself may still salvageable. It is currently being used for experiments by FutureTech in an attempt to match the A.I. of the Syndicate and Empire. FutureTech has not given up on the idea behind the Future Tank entirely, and hopes one day to have fully robotic "riot drones" fight for the Allies. *Future Tank X-1 Category:Technology